


Forever Always

by Pandamilo



Series: Soulmates Forever and Always [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Camboys, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Flirting, Camboy Chris, Camgirl Mila, Camgirl Sara, Cammers, F/F, Flirting, Implied Chris/Viktor, Implied Yuuri/Phichit, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Confusion, Slow Burn, apparently, camboy viktor, feelings are hard, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Being a model was enough to get him some money, however, Chris suggested a job that could be even more lucrative and with a much more 'satisfying' payout.Little did Viktor know that from his first ever show, one of the people watching would be his soulmate.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to be doing this story for the big bang, however, I was having some issue with my inspiration and pulled out. So I am going to be writing this story and hopefully update every couple of weeks (I am in four zines at the moment and will be updating other stories as well so this is sort of on my list but not at the top).  
> However, considering it was for the bang, I do bits and pieces written so it may be more frequent.

This is the playlist for this [fic](https://open.spotify.com/user/12177581188/playlist/2VqZ5uJJKzgwTNlFiIbFeU?si=O9OrjrQxQoWjYByZ73v_bA) \- some songs are for the storyline, others are more for the actual shows, wouldn't be one of my fics without a playlist :)

* * *

 

The day Viktor turned 18 he rolled out of bed to search his body for the mark that would change his life. Standing in front of his bathroom mirror he ran his finger over the mark swirling across his chest. He noticed the main part was written in Japanese and underneath appear the words _It’s You_ in cursive English.

_Short and sweet, cute._

Viktor mused, tracing his fingers over the lettering again, he would later look up if his said Forever or Always, hoping he would hear their voice first. Viktor, being a little bit intrigued (a lot) and the kind of person who wasn’t great at not knowing things, proceeded to spend the entirety of that first day as an “official adult” scanning the internet on everything to do with Japanese soulmates; if they had particular traditions, if the customs were old or new, Japanese laws, anything he could get his hands on that could possibly give him an insight into his person to be.

“Are you a boy or a girl or both maybe?” Viktor asked his soulmark, tracing his fingers over the lettering as he sprawled on his bed, sighing as he continued to move his fingers over the faint protruding lines, forming a habit he knew he would keep for the rest of his life.

Viktor honestly wasn’t sure it would bother him, whatever his soulmate was, he knew they were meant to be but he did have a particular liking towards shy, soft boys - a fondness that only grew more prominent the older he got.

“I am going to love you so much, you know? I hope it isn’t too long before we meet, I would rather know you for as long as I can.” Viktor sighed, reaching for his buzzing phone.

“Chr-”

“ _It is unacceptable that you have been 18 for nearly AN ENTIRE DAY and I am yet to receive even the hints of a picture!”_ Chris bellowed down the phone, Viktor could hear the sarcasm laced with real grumpiness, but before he could respond, Chris continued talking. “ _I am hanging up, if I do not receive a picture in the next three minutes, I am coming over, and I’m bringing Mila!”_ The line went dead.

Viktor chuckled and shook his head. Holding his phone above his head, he took a picture of his bare chest and abs to send to Chris. His soulmark clear on his chest after brushing his untamed hair aside. A minute later his phone was buzzing again.

“ _Oh, it’s Japanese! How cute! Have you looked it up yet?! Do you hear them first? ‘It’s You’ is an interesting one. Oh, Vitya, I am so jealous, I don’t want to wait another two months to see mine. So unfair Vitya!_ ” Chris babbled into the phone and changed the direction of the conversation as quickly as he flipped through ideas in his head. This familiarity is part of the reason Viktor really appreciated Chris’ friendship - he was as excitable and passionate about things as he was.

“Yeah, he hears me first, annoyingly. I hope I don’t have to wait forever, Chris.” Viktor sighs into the phone, fingers carding through his own hair absently.

“ _Ooohh_ **_he_** _, are we thinking it’s a boy, Vitya_?” Chris purred, knowing exactly Viktor’s type in both men and woman, even his preference for men simply because in Viktor’s brain, it made more sense.

“Well, I don’t know, maybe?” Viktor flushed, imagining sliding his hand along the lettering of a slight chest laid underneath him. “I won’t mind, they are my soulmate, Chris. Whoever they are, they are meant to be mine and me theirs.” Viktor stated firmly; it was something his mother had always said to him when he was little, before both his parents were taken from him too soon. It was an accident, but the memories of it still sat heavy in his heart, even if it was 10 years ago.

“ _I know, Vitya. Well on that note, are Mi and I coming to crash your search party before it gets out of hand or have you already looked up what colour you are required to wear at your Japanese wedding?”_

“They usually wear-”

“ _I’m coming over and bringing dinner and dessert!”_ Chris bellowed into the phone before Viktor could finish.

“Don’t just show up with Mila again and say we can have her for dessert. I am not having a threesome with the two of you. _Ever,_ Christophe.”

“ _You are no fun. But I love you anyway, see you shortly, Cheri!”_ Chris hung up the phone; he was never one for long goodbyes.

Viktor figured he should probably put some clothes on; he hadn’t bothered to get dressed after he had a shower two hours ago. Even in winter, Viktor kept his tiny studio apartment warm, even if, according to Chris, it was still cold because he is a weird Russian.

Twenty minutes later, Mila let herself into his apartment, followed five minutes later by Chris.

“How did you beat me! I only messaged you ten minutes ago.” Chris accused, grabbing Mila and kissing her harshly on the cheek.

“I was already on my way idiot; you think I would let this dork be alone with his soulmark for a full day! Plus Mumma told me to bring this for your birthday.” Mila pulled out a bag of necessities and gave it to Viktor; food, toiletries and socks and underwear - the staple Mumma present. Mila was only 16, but she was more independent and mature than Viktor had decided he would ever be.

“Tell her thank you, that’s really nice.” Viktor smiled, dumping the bag on his couch and sitting down.

All in all, Viktor’s eighteenth birthday proceeded uneventfully. But so did the next few years as he slowly waded through his life.

Waiting.

Never so much as a peep from his soulmate or any real hope of finding them but Viktor persevered until his little cousin started college when Viktor was 22.

“I want to help him but how the hell am I meant to do that!” Viktor whined, sprawled across his bed with Chris perched on his chest. It wasn’t so much that they were sleeping together as they were necessary cuddle partner’s until they stumbled across their respective soulmates.

“Yuri is a talented kid; he has scholarships and a part-time job. He’ll be fine, Vitya.” Chris rolled his eyes, having listened to his best friend whining about this particular issue on more than one occasion.

“Obviously, but he will still end up in debt, and I want him to be able to afford to do things with his friends. To concentrate more on school and living his life than working all the time. Modelling only gives me enough money to support _myself_ , I can’t exactly support Yuri on it too.” Viktor plated a small part of his hair, attempting to distract himself from an issue that had been nagging at him for months.

“I told you Viktor; you could totally do what I do. What Sara and Mila do.”

“Chris, I really don’t think I can do that on camera.”

“Come on, Cheri! It’s the same as when you do nude modelling. Except instead of laying perfectly still you are showing off how pretty you look when you cum.” Chris beamed at Viktor from his spot on his chest, eyebrows wagging provocatively.

“Funnily enough, that's the part I am worried about.” Viktor pouted, pulling away from Chris and rolling onto his side.

“I have the perfect idea! What if we set up a camera and I film you-”

“Chris! What the hell.”

“You didn’t let me finish if I film you and then you can watch it. It might be a little strange, but you will see it’s not that bad and with me watching with a camera it will be more awkward than if it was just the camera. You can’t see your viewers, Viktor.”

Viktor would never admit to Chris that he was thankful for the night he convinced him to do it, for more reasons than one.

* * *

 

Find me [here](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/) on tumblr ooor come and join my [discord](https://discord.gg/CGFq9M) where I post sneaky previews of the things I am writing and generally chat about nonsense. 


	2. Watch Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus notes that I don’t know if they will ever come up in the story but might be of interest. There is a few different levels for subscribers for cammers, you can simply subscribe to watch their shows which is a flat rate for each show no matter how long they run for and of course to add tips if you wanted to. The second is an ability to chat during the show. The third and last, lets you have access to the chat, snap server where the cammer can send pictures and messages to you outside of shows and, if the cammer allows, an ability to reply to those outside messages. For the first two shows, a base level subscriber has access to everything. For Sara and Mila’s shows this system works on the same premise except only premium (third tier) subscribers have access to their nsfw shows.

Viktor stared at his closet. Nothing felt right for his first show, and it was getting on his nerves. So far, he had pulled out all his pretty panties and finally decided on a black-lace silk thong that hugged his cock in a cute sort of a way and did very little to hide anything as soon he was hard. Stepping in front of the mirror, his soulmark flexed on his chest when he inhaled, his hair draping over his shoulders limply.

“Boring… and need to cover that.” Viktor muttered, reaching for the flower crown he received from a modelling job the week before. The crown was a soft blue colour, sitting high on the top of his head, he was ecstatic when the directors let him take it home as a present.

 _“You should do the shy, soft boy act._ ” Chris’ whispered words played in his head. It wasn’t really the kind of guy he was. Sure, he walked the line between masculine and feminine, played on his own androgynous looks, but in the bedroom he was all dominant energy and wasn’t sure how he was meant to pull off anything shy or sweet in his first show. “ _Wear something that suits, with your long hair and pretty hairless legs, all the boys will go crazy for “Vitya, Under the Sheets”._ ”

Viktor had grumbled but finally agreed; he shaved or waxed for his modelling gigs, and it was easier to keep it up than simply try and get his silvery hair under control when he did have work.

Viktor fought with his cupboard before finally tugging out a salmon coloured crop top. It was cute, hanging off his shoulders a little but covering his soulmark perfectly. Viktor slipped on the shirt and stood in front of his mirror again. His hair was slightly more contained with the crown, and it blended with the softness of the shirt to starkly contrast his thong.

Snatching his now “work” phone off the nightstand, Viktor slid his hand under the crop-top to snap a picture; part of the bonus packages of the site Chris (and now he) worked for was their snap services that paired with the camming. It was a one-way system that allowed a cammer to send pictures to their subscribers but only to receive messages in return, he had to let people send pictures and on his first day, wasn’t really ready for that yet.

 _“Getting ready for my first show. What do you think?”_ Viktor typed out before attaching the picture. Viktor laughed at himself as he turned over the new phone in his hand, the gallery on this one was already going to be explicitly different from his old one.

Viktor watched the small ticker that indicated how many viewers had looked at his post, it was only more than a handful, but he was honestly surprised it was more than one. Viktor, with Chris’ help, had made a small teasing starter video that advertised his original spot and showed off his beautiful abs and hip bones, he actually didn’t mind the two-minute snippet of himself.

His other phone buzzed while he was staring blankly at his iPod, attempting to find the right songs to play while his show was on, too embarrassed to just listen to himself moaning.

Viktor wanted to simply burst into flames when he picked up his usual phone, three text messages already blinking away.

 **It’s-Chris-Bitch** _Love the colour choices, the thong was a good idea. I can’t imagine that crown will last on your pretty little head though darlin’. Can’t wait to see our flower prince de-crowned and weeping._

 **Lil Sis** _Vitya! Where did you get that crown and where the fuck is mine?! Cute thong btw, where did you get that one from ;P_

 **Sara** _I’m sorry about Mila, Viktor. You look lovely, I will attempt not to let her watch the entire show, mostly for our sake as well as yours but I can’t make any promises, you know what Mila wants, she usually gets._

Viktor was going to have to kill all of his friends and go live under a rock for the rest of his life. He ended up simply throwing his phone onto his couch and leaving it there, hoping they really weren’t going to be watching because he honestly didn’t need that added image.

***

Mila and Sara had been camming together since they found each other. Viktor was terribly jealous Mila had barely received her mark and she was already finding her person and he was _still waiting_. The two girls tended to stick to more domestic cam shows, washing each other in the bath, giving foot rubs, Sara even teaches cooking lessons at times, usually while they discuss what it was like to be queer and finding their soulmate in general. When they did proceed to doing the more explicit shows they were always slow and clearly filled with affection between the two of them - but mostly it was an excuse for Sara to show off Mila in a way that spoke of utter adoration and pride.

Chris’ show was more… sexual. There basically wasn’t a time he was wearing any clothing at all unless the point of the show was a strip tease but his show had thousands of consistent views, he was clearly doing _something_ right.

***

At 9:58pm, Viktor did his final checks of his camera equipment and made sure he looked appealing in his opening position.

Viktor was sprawled out on his bed, laying on his side facing a camera hooked up to his laptop, webcams were too grainy for truly quality content. The frame was interesting enough, Viktor’s head propped on his hand, hair swirling down his arm to pool on the bed and abs and little thong perfectly in view. He checked his “other” phone one last time, a few more people had viewed it, and he could see at least ten sitting in the lobby waiting for 10:00 pm to hit and the show to officially beginning.

As the seconds ticked by, Viktor put on what he hoped was a playful smile as the feed came to life.

“Hi viewers, I’m Vitya, and as you know, this is my first show, so I hope you are nice to me.”

After his first line, Viktor simply ran his hands over himself in silence, waiting for others to trickle in as he slowly slid along his abs and the curl of his upturned hip. He read over the chat as people said hello, blurted extremely forward requests and people continued to join as Viktor guessed he officially popped up on the “new streaming” page of their site.

 **Intoxicated-Always** _So pretty, but you should talk more._

 **Red-haired-bombshell** _Definitely should be talking more, although I still want to know where you got that crown, I love it._

 **Bottom-Baby** _Take your dick out!_

 **F*cklikethat** _Show us your arse you fucking bottom_

 **Yuu-praise** _Ignore them, you are doing great. You look so pretty, a little nervous but very pretty. Just do what feels good to you._

Viktor’s eyes followed the conversation lazily but stuck on the comment from Yuu-praise, a recent arrival.

Raising his eyes from the screen to look on the camera, Viktor slid his hand into his thong, cock half-hard instead and gasped slightly before uttering two little words, hoping Yuu-praise knew it was just for them.

“Watch me.”

Viktor pulled his cock out of the thong, biting into his lip a little, still eye-fucking the camera. “Should I keep the thong on?”

A few said something to the effect of _take it all off_ and other’s pleaded for him to keep it on, but Viktor was only looking for one response. It took a minute or two of Viktor slowly stroking himself before he pouted at the camera and seconds later saw the name he has been looking for.

 **Yuu-praise** _Take off the thong if you would like, but keep the top on. It’s cute._

Viktor felt himself blush at the compliment, reaching down to pull off his thong and tug his crop down slightly to make sure it was still covering his mark.

“I have a few different things for this first show, but I wasn’t really sure what I should do for today. I thought you could take a vote on what you would like to see?”

Viktor, waiting for the chat to burst with yes’ and please while he stroked himself, making sure to show off his length - Viktor wasn’t ignorant to sizes, he knew he was well above the average, even for being as tall as he was.

“Hmm, well you can pick number one or two- 69er, at least wait until I have told you what the numbers are for, cheeky.” Viktor tutted at the chat, shaking his head and taking his hand from his cock to shake his finger at the screen. “Now, I know it might seem a little vanilla, but it is my first show, so number one is a use this lovely friend of mine.” Viktor reached off camera and grabbed a bright blue dildo. It wasn’t huge, but it was large enough to hit all the right spots.

“Number two is to give you all a very different angled view and work myself off with my fingers and hand, but I will lie like this for you.” Viktor shifted on his bed, spreading his legs wide into a split, showing off exactly how flexible he was but also his clenching hole and straining cock. He didn’t stay like that for long, moving back to his position on his side so he could read the screen as his few viewers fought neck and neck for both options. The last vote came in, and it had Viktor flustered and desperately turned on at the same time.

 **Yuu-praise** _Number one, because I would hate to miss the faces you make while you are working yourself up... no matter how amazingly flexible you are and I wish you would show that off more._

“Well, blue seems to be the winner.” Viktor ran his tongue over the tip as he took it into his mouth, moaning a little in an exaggerated way, even if he did enjoy the weight on his tongue, it wasn’t as good as the real thing.

Viktor groped for the small bottle of lube on his bed before messy pouring it on his fingers and twisting onto his knees. The position wasn’t unfamiliar; it was just a slightly embarrassing look on the little view of his cam. Viktor was on his knees, cock hanging heavy between his legs, head pressed into the mattress and crown falling off his head as his hair spread out around him. It wasn’t the perfect position to show off, but with his butt in the air, it was clear when he sunk his long fingerings into himself.

“Fuck,” Viktor breathed the word like a sigh of relief, groaning when his eyes flickered over the chat, and they were encouraging him to go faster, deeper, harder. He knew he was going quicker than he should, adding fingers sooner than his body was ready for but the burn felt good, and the blue cock laying lamely near his head was like a teasing reminder of what he could be using.

 **Yuu-praise** _It won’t feel good if you go too fast._

Viktor had mostly been ignoring the chat; it wasn’t like a lot of it was anything besides instructions or profanity or messages from his _horrible_ friends that Viktor was very much pretending he didn’t see (definitely didn’t see or he wouldn’t still have a hard-on at all). But Yuu-praise’s message felt like a shock to his system, eyes always finding them no matter how or when they popped up in the chat, something about the way they spoke made Viktor want to respond.

“It feels good with a little pain, Yuu.” Viktor’s voice was gravelly, and his harsh breath made it come out with a little stutter. “But I can slow down, for you.” Viktor looked at the camera and smiled, eyes half-lidded as he slowed the moment of the three fingers inside him. Viktor groaned a little louder when he spread his fingers, dragging them slowly in and out while his eyes fluttered closed before he forced them back open to watch the flow of filth being directed at him.

 **Yuu-praise** _If you like a little stretch, do you think you’re ready for it?_

Everyone else was demanding, always controlling, telling him what he could or should be doing with his body, but Yuu was different. It was a guide, a _suggestion_. It made Viktor want to teach them, to guide them too. Ignoring everything else, Viktor reached for the lube discarded haphazardly somewhere on the bed and slipped the fingers from himself to snatch the dildo. He coated it liberally and used it to tease his empty hole, loving the contrast it made between his pale skin and the electric blue.

“Tease,” Viktor muttered, knowing it’s for the show as well as to feel good. When he finally allowed himself it was to Yuu’s words.

_Go slow feel every inch of it or fast and hard you look so good_

Viktor beamed at the lack of punctuation, feeling pleased with the knowledge that Yuu was probably only using one hand to type now and let their formality slip in favour of pleasing themselves too.

“Yesss.” Viktor hissed at little as he pressed the dildo into himself, groaning as it stretched him and filled at the same time, cock aching and neglected, he needed to touch.

“Need you. Need to touch, please.” Viktor whined, panting as his free hand, that wasn’t pressing and pulling the cock in and out of his flexing hole, gripped tightly to his sheets.

_Touch please_

_You look so fucking perfect wish I could be there to help you_

Viktor moaned, a real honest plea, reading the words on the screen and desperately agreeing with everything they said.

“Yuu…” Viktor heard himself whimper, it was quiet, barely audible to his own ears but he almost _wanted_ them to hear.

A loud tinkle forced Viktor’s eyes open, not realising they had closed as they refocused on the chat. All through the night, he had received little tips, nothing exceedingly large but it was all helpful and boosted his ego. The tip that currently marked his screen was _big_ , at least ten times higher than any of this other’s, almost combined all night.

 **Yuu-praise** _Moan my name while you cum and make a mess of your pretty white sheets._

It was a demand but fuck if Viktor wasn’t going to do as he was told this time.

“Yuu!” Viktor gasped as he thrust the fake cock deep and wriggled until he could wrap his free hand around his cock.

“Nngh! So good, fuck. Feel’s good. You would feel better. So much better. Not enough. Please. Harder. Yes.” Viktor babbled, panting and puffing his mess of silver hair out of his face as he got closer. He was always a talker, he loved expressing what he wanted and what he liked about his partners. This turned out to be no different.

“Yuu. Yuu, please. C-can I? I need to cum, please, Yuu.” Viktor whimpered, hands moving in tandem and making his head spin, he struggled to keep his eyes focused enough to read.

 **Yuu-praise** _cum for me vitya_

Viktor groaned deep in his chest when he came, Yuu’s name tumbling from his lips, covering his hand and the sheets below himself as he clenched rhythmically around the hard plastic inside of him. Panting, Viktor flopped to the side, narrowly missing the mess he made and desperately tugging the cock from his arse. It was lucky his crop top was tight as the thought of it riding up had barely occurred to him.

Viktor lazily lifted his hand to his lips, pressing his messy fingers and licking around them in a slow, exaggerated way while watching the camera.

He earned a few more tips as he smiled and shivered lightly from aftershocks.

“Thanks for watching me, I hope you join me next time in Vitya, Under the Sheets,” Viktor mumbled, half asleep already as he watched everyone leave, everyone except Yuu-praise.

 **Yuu-praise** _Don’t fall asleep_

“Why not?” Viktor grumbled, pouting and crinkling his eyebrows together before struggling to sit up and look at his screen, he looked a mess, utterly debauched in all his glory, cock soft and lazily in his lap.

 **Yuu-praise** _You need to cut the feed and clean up before you sleep, don’t want our Vitya sleeping in his own mess._

“Your Vitya,” Viktor mumbled before he could stop himself.

 **Yuu-praise** _Cheek. Please clean up, don’t want to ruin your nice sheets._

 **Yuu-praise** _You did such a good job. Do you have someone to cuddle, you look like you need it._

Viktor shifted, slightly embarrassed that he seemed that vulnerable to a complete stranger, even after what he has just done on camera, this felt more like being exposed.

“I have a dog, Makka. She is good for cuddling, but I will need to clean up before I let her in… hey Yuu,” Viktor hesitated, plating part of his hair, an old habit he couldn’t shake even when he tried.

 **Yuu-praise** _Yes, Vitya?_

“Do you have a mess to clean up too?” Viktor was slightly horrified, he honestly didn’t care about anyone else’s reaction to him, if they had enjoyed it or not, just Yuu’s.

 **Yuu-praise** _..._

 **Yuu-praise** _Yes. I better get to it._

Viktor couldn’t help but smile and found himself blurting out his next sentence before he knew what he was saying. “It’s totally unfair you can see my mess and I miss out on yours when I’m the reason you made it.” Viktor paused, wide-eyed before pressing forward quickly. “Thank you for helping me with my show, Yuu. I hope you’ll join for another one.” Before he rapidly cut the feed, horrified with himself and totally not wanting to offend the only person who had made him feel comfortable for this experience, which was a slightly horrifying experience in and of itself.

Viktor startled when his “other” phone buzzed.

_Yuu-praise (11:24 pm): Beautiful man, beautiful show. Sleep well, Vitya._

***

Cum covered his stomach, plug still firmly in place and shifting when he rolled onto his side. Everything still felt too hot, too much, too _perfect_.

He wasn’t sure if he was right, was even sane anymore.

_Watch Me._

Yuuri looked down at his chest, the two words swirled forever on his chest, tucked under the stiff Russian word _Forever_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! :)


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Viktor make some plans.  
> Yuuri and Phichit banter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm late for my post in two weeks plan - I'm sorry! Had some crazy real life shenanigans going on and haven't had the chance to give this the attention it deserved until now. I have posted twoooo chapters. One here and one sidefic. It is Chris/Viktor and I highly recommend you read it, however, I didn't want anyone to *have* to read it if they weren't a fan of the ship so I have made it a side chapter. (As far as what happens in it, they are mostly doing things to themselves and not really each other and anything that is important to the main story I have included in this chapter so you aren't really missing anything besides the porn and silly banter XD)  
> Anyway! I'll shut up now and hope you enjoy this weeks instalment of confused gay soulmates.

“ _ That was horrible _ .”

“You sent me a picture of your cum covered chest, Chris.”

“ _ Well, obviously, I'm not immune to your moaning and frantic fucking yourself with a dildo, I mean, have you seen you?” _ Chris huffed, exasperated and Viktor wanted to slap his best friend in the head.

“I'm hanging up now.” Viktor wasn't really annoyed; he simply didn’t want to continue this particular conversation. 

“ _ Ohh wait, you big baby. I was just going to suggest something that could help the both of us.” _

Viktor already knew this was a bad, bad,  _ terrible _ idea. “What exactly did you have in mind?”

“ _ A sort of, training camshow. I'll teach you - learn by doing, as they say.” _

Yep, a  _ terrible _ idea. 

“When?” Viktor found himself asking before he could stop himself; he had enjoyed his first show, however, he wasn't an  _ idiot _ . He knew that focusing on one person was bad for business, but he also wasn't exactly sure  _ how _ he was supposed to act. Chris on the other hand,  _ always _ seemed as if he was acting. 

That was how Viktor found himself on Chris’ bed; dildo buried deep in his arse as his orgasm shuddered through his body. Chris had treated him softly, almost babying him as he talked Viktor through what he was doing and guiding Viktor to do the same, it was humiliating as well as arousing. Viktor wasn't exactly sure  _ how _ he felt about that. However, his present feelings were something akin to extreme frustration. 

“... intoxicating evening, as always. Take care of yourself, don't leave a mess. Bonne nuit.” Chris purred out his usual sign off, and it was then that Viktor pounced. 

Crash-tackling Chris to the bed, hands pinned above his head and legs under Viktor’s thighs. “If you ever try that cutesy pathetic act with me or treat me like I can’t take a fucking cock, I will fuck you till you cry,  _ again _ . You won't be able to walk for a week. You will still feel like I'm inside you, Christophe,  _ do you understand me _ ?” Viktor’s voice wasn't harsh, just forceful, dominant, crushing a whimper out of the squirming body beneath him. 

“Viktor…” Chris panted, eyes wide as his head shot to the screen of his computer;  _ session ended _ . “It-it doesn't disconnect immediately when you still have viewers there; it takes thirty seconds.” Chris didn't seem particularly concerned by the fact that he had just been found out or that Viktor had just shown his true nature in front of his few returning viewers and Chris’  _ thousands _ . 

“ _ Fuck… _ ” Viktor’s breath left him all at once in a huff, his hand coming up to slide slowly down his face in frustration before his eyes landed on Chris’ wicked grin looking up at him. 

“Yes, please.”

***

After that particular ordeal, Viktor was terrified to pick up his work phone. Messages had come through, and Chris had read out a few of the more  _ creative _ ones he had received. It took a few hours, but finally, Viktor decided he couldn't avoid it forever. 

He knew they couldn't message him directly, but he could count his subscribers, accept messages if he wanted to and reply if he so chose. What he didn't expect was the change in his subscribers to be quite so drastic. Chris had around 700 stable premium subscribers and a few thousand in the two lower sections of his subscription. Before his show with Chris, Viktor had 20 subscribers… total. 

Not anymore. 

_ Premium sub-users _ : 150

_ Secondary users: _ 400

_ Base users _ : 1000

Viktor choked on his coffee. 

“How the fuck did this happen?” Viktor whined into the phone as Mila cackled on the other end. 

“ _ I don’t know what to say Vitya; you brought this on yourself _ .” Mila was the most unhelpful person in the world - her soulmate, on the other hand, was more insightful.

“ _ It’s fine, Viktor. You can use this to your advantage, play both sides of yourself in your shows. You could even let them choose, like have a pole or something. _ ” Sara’s face came into view on Viktor’s video chat with Mila as he yanked random clothes out of his cupboard. 

“ _ Ignoring it isn’t going to make it go away, that’s for sure. _ ” Mila looked at him pointedly before commenting on a shirt he had picked up. The conversation went on for a few more minutes before Viktor disconnected and went to shower before his next solo show. He had received a fair few message requests since his show with Chris, but there was only one person he had actually let himself look at. 

**_[Yuu-praise 8:13 pm]_ ** _ Don’t be nervous about this show, I saw your pole, and I already voted. I think it’s a good idea, it seems to be getting a fair amount of attention. Just don’t let it go to your head. I don’t want your popularity to make you think you need to be anyone but yourself. You’re a great camboy.  _

**_[Yuu-praise 8:22 pm]_ ** _ I hope that didn’t sound condescending! I just meant, oh please don’t hate me now. You are just the first cammer I have actually enjoyed watching, and you aren’t too over the top that it makes it unfun. _

**_[Yuu-praise 9:24 pm]_ ** _ Sorry, Vitya. Good luck with your show tonight. I hope it goes well for you.  _

**_[Vitya 9:37 pm]_ ** _ Oh Yuu!!! I’m so sorry :S I was getting ready for my show and hadn’t checked my work phone!!! What you said is really sweet and made me feel a lot better about this show. I’m actually nervous! :/ Wish me luck tonight! Hope you see me there (shame I can’t see you) :P _

This was just so wrong. Flirting with a person you have never met before, and the only interaction they have had with you is to watch you jerk off on camera in front of a questionable amount of other people jerking off. Horrible.

And yet, messaging Yuu was just so easy, felt like they were someone he had known for years, could see him for who he was. Strange and comforting, Yuu-praise. 

_ I’ll do a good show, for everyone but really, your eyes are the only ones I want to be on me. _

***

After Chris and Vitya finished their show, Yuuri’s head was whirling, his entire perception of the pretty new camboy completely turned on its head as his softening dick gave a vain twitch of interest. Shaking himself to gather his thoughts, Yuuri reached across his bed for tissues when his bedroom door was thrown open, and a very naked Phichit stood panting in his doorway; a small hamster pillow was held over his dick in a minimal attempt to cover himself.

“My fucking soulmate is Intoxicated Chris!”

“Phichit!” Yuuri squeaked, snatching his blankets and covering himself - not that Phichit hadn’t seen him naked before, but this was not planned like their previous naked-encounters. 

“Oh don’t worry about your dick right now. Chris the Intoxicated camboy - one of the most popular cammers there is - is my fucking soulmate!” Phichit climbed up and knelt on Yuuri’s bed as he spoke, eyes wide and frantic as he had the decency to continue to hold the pillow in his lap.

“I honestly can’t tell if you are happy about this or not.”

“I am feeling a rainbow of emotions, Yuuri Katsuki. For one, this means he has watched one of my shows.” Phichit smiled at that, practically beaming like the sun shone out his mouth.

“How in the hell do you figure that?” Yuuri sighed, pulling up his knees, so they were covering his chest, he was feeling raw and exposed. Phichit wasn’t an idiot; he knew Yuuri loved watching camshows and had mentioned he was excited about this collab between his new favourite cammer and Intoxicated. Phichit - a cammer himself, one Yuuri had adamantly refused to watch, much to Phichit’s displeasure - had never watching Intoxicated before and was making this his exception so he could check-out Yuuri’s new favourite newbie. Yuuri liked to take care of the newer cammers.

But here Yuuri was, still recovering from the whole  _ Vitya can be rough and shiveringly sexy _ thing and now he found out that the other person he had just watched be  _ pinned _ by Vitya, was his best friend’s soulmate. “Today is just too much.” And Yuuri was  _ never _ going to watch another of Intoxicated’s shows ever again.

“Oh, that Vitya thing, that was interesting. I mean, I only saw the tail end of their show since I had just finished my presentation but fuck, he is  _ Hawt with a capital H- _ ”

Yuuri resisted the urge to flinch; he hadn’t exactly told his best friend about his own suspicions about the cammer Vitya - mostly because Yuuri couldn’t believe someone that beautiful could possibly be his soulmate, but also because he hadn’t been able to admit it to himself yet. 

“-But Chris _must_ have seen one of my shows, Yuuri because I am _Always_.” Phichit flung his wrist in Yuuri’s face, the swirling french word _toujours_ and the filthy sentence inked clearly into his skin almost made Yuuri laugh before he was shaking his head in disbelief. 

_ ‘Wish this was your cock’ _ replayed as a whined cry from Chris’ mouth in Yuuri’s head as his eyes looked at the same words on Phichit’s wrist.

“Oh fucking hell, I do  _ not _ want to know what his soulmark says - yours is terrible enough.” 

“OH MY DICKS” Phichit screamed, arms flailing in excitement before he seemed to be able to get the words to form. “I’m going to ask him to collab!”

“Phichit-”

“Yuuri, you can’t stop me. I’ve made up my mind. Cammer’s do it all the time, it’s like a clean pool of people because they have a reputation to uphold! Plus, it can’t possibly go wrong, he’s my  _ soulmate _ .”

Yuuri knew there was no convincing Phichit of anything once he had decided it to be  _ fact _ and honestly, Yuuri couldn’t blame him. If he had a choice, Yuuri would have met his soulmate a long time ago.

* * *

 

[Chris/Viktor chapter link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904617) <3  


[My Tumblr ](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/post/177761985950/i-am-humbled-and-so-very-excited-to-be-a-part-of)(specifically a link to my preview for the zine mental-fire) [my writing discord](https://discord.gg/6gUquQ). - Come scream at me anytime. :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you off to read the Chris/Vik? XD  
> I hope you liked the chapter, I know it's a little short - sorry!  
> Next chapter will feature our adorable feisty Russian tiger :D


	4. Acting The Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realisations, conversations and a live stream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some Sara, Mila appearances!   
> I really like this chapter and it's really important so I hope you all find it entertaining! also, there is a new side fic with this update and I loooove it (it's the one I've had written for ages now XD) It's linked at the end of the chapter :D  
> Also a special thanks to my lovely friends on my discord and the mod's of Isekai for helping beta and being my supportive lovely people.

**_A few months before Viktor’s first camshow_ **

“ _ So, you’re going to need to come over. _ ” Mila’s voice came through Viktor’s phone without so much of a hello.

“Hello, Mila. How are you today? Why exactly do I need to come to your apartment right this second?” Viktor asked dryly, tilting his head in the mirror as he adjusted his make-up - he had just returned from a modelling job and was about to go out for dinner with his little cousin.

“ _ Chris is here and just found out who his soulmate is. _ ” 

Viktor nearly dropped his phone. 

“I’ll tell Yuri, sorry and be right over. Give me half-an-hour.” Hanging up on Mila, Viktor flicked a text to his cranky little cousin explaining what was going on and headed over to Mila’s apartment on the other side of town. 

When he arrived, he had only raised his hand to knock when the door was thrown open to show Sara, Mila’s soulmate. Viktor had always been jealous of his almost-sister for finding her soulmate coincidently only four days after she turned 18. 

“Hey Sara, where’s Chris?”

Sara tugged Viktor into a hug and walked him over to their living room. Chris was sitting on the couch, staring blankly at a laptop in front of him. 

“Hey love, what’s going on?” Viktor spoke softly to pull the stunned looking Chris out of his revery only to have him blink slowly at him.

“Chris’ soulmate’s a camboy.” Mila smirked, sprawled on the couch across from Chris and looking like this was the best news she had heard all year. 

“Is that an issue?” Viktor crinkled his eyebrows in confusion, considering the profession of the other three people in the room he thought it was fairly hypercritical of them to be judgemental of something like that. 

“We all saw him, in the middle of a show, he is the new up and coming camboy, people are calling him the next  _ Intoxicated Chris _ .” Mila beamed, obviously attempting not to laugh.

“It’s the pretty Thai boy from  _ Chit-Time _ , he talks about hamsters a lot, he is pretty adorable.” Sara left Viktor’s side and went over to rub Chris back.

“Do I want to know why the three of you are together in order to have found out this particular information?” 

“Chris came over cause Ra and I had watched one of Chit’s shows since he has become popular. We don’t usually watch the sex shows, but he does other ones, like we do.” Mila smiled at her soulmate, they did a lot of self-care, educational and question shows and only a few of their shows were actually sex. Viktor himself tended to watch Sara and Mila’s shows, especially when Sara did her cooking streams. 

“We told Chris about him because people kept asking Chit if he knew of  _ Intoxicated _ and comparing the two of them - apparently his sexual shows were in some way similar to Chris’.” Sara took over as Chris seemed to process his own name in the conversation.

“I told them to show me one of his streams so I could, you know, check out the competition but it was in the middle of a live stream…” Chris cleared his throat, colour flooding his cheeks.

“Chris popped a boner when the stream loaded and there’s this tiny, objectively pretty boy riding a  _ huge _ dildo with nipple clamps bouncing and the first thing that comes out of his mouth is  _ I’m so wet for you _ .” Mila continued, beams, proud as punch.

From the day Chris turned 18 he had been slightly embarrassed by his soulmark, hiding it on his wrist with a bandana and had only told everyone that he would hear his soulmate first. Chris had ended up showing Viktor while they were snuggled together on his couch and talking about what it might mean to be soulmates. After that, Viktor had understood why it wasn’t exactly something he had wanted to go around showing people considering how  _ personal _ and very intimate that phrase was. Chris had also been slightly worried that they might be a woman, which wasn’t really an issue but he did have somewhat of a preference towards men - Viktor had reassured him that soulmates were never wrong. No matter who they were, they would be right for Chris. 

“Well, at least you know they’re a guy, that’s a plus right?” Viktor came over to Chris and gave him a half armed hug before looking at Mila when an accusatory finger pointed in his direction. 

“I knew he told you! I can’t believe you told Vitya and didn’t tell me. He is more likely to blab than I am.” Mila pouted, crossing her arms and glaring across the room at Chris.

“Well you know now, and my soulmate is showing his arse sucking up a dildo to over five thousand people if that streams count is anything to go by.” Chris appeared to be struggling to decide if he was jealous or just damn  _ proud _ .

***

“So today, you have chosen Viktor! For those of you who are new, we have the ‘ _ One Night Stand, Viktor _ ’ or ‘ _ Boyfriend, Vitya _ ’ that level two and three subscribers can vote for an hour before my stream starts and the first ten minutes of a show while I am settling in. It’s the first time Viktor had been chosen so this should be an interesting experience. You lot just seem to like it when I’m all mushy with you.” Viktor laughed, ten solo shows under his crop-top now and acting the part had become second nature - even Chris said he had improved. Why Chris was still watching his shows, Viktor honestly didn’t want to know. 

“It wasn’t actually a close one. Apparently you filthy animals needed some rough loving today. I hope you are all okay.” Responding to a few comments in the chat, Viktor spawled himself on his side, absently sliding his hand over his hip while his other curled through his long hair. 

“You do realise that I get to decide what happens tonight, you have to do what I say.” 

**czechmeout** _Yeeessss always!!!_

 **Geekbaby13** _Please tell me what you like?_

 **Smolbottom3** _Whatever you do'll be so haaawt!_

**Yuu-praise** _ You know I will. _

**Xiven96** _Fuck yeah, I’d let you do anything._

Even as the chat flew past, Viktor’s eyes always find the name, wanting desperately to growl at the idea of Yuu doing as he says - no matter how many shows he’s done, he knows that Yuu’s presence will always draw his attention. 

“Well you see I got this new toy, and I thought it would be fun to use because I can use it like I’d use you.” Reaching just outside of the screen, Viktor snatches up a masturbation sleeve. It’s a bright pink - he had it custom made that colour because the clear ones were boring - and long enough to fit his cock all the way inside even if he is above the average in size. 

“Xiven, it is modelled after a butt! How’d you know I would choose an arse over a lovely pussy, huh?” Viktor smirked as he answered a few more questions as lubed up the sleeve and took off his silky purple briefs. 

“I wonder what the best way is for me to fuck you, like this. Laying down so I could wrap my arm around your hips and tug on your pretty nipples?” Viktor hmmed before sitting up and spreading his legs wide. “Or maybe this would be best; I’d take hold of your sexy hips and impale you again and again on my cock.” 

Viktor may have said he was leading the show. However, he still watched the chat to see their responses, and it appeared to be leaning towards sitting up because it showed off his flexibility too. The decision was made when Viktor’s eyes tracked over a specific name.

**Yuu-praise** _ I know I could take it sitting in your lap and then we could make out. Mark up my neck with your teeth marks too. _

Viktor pretended to deliberate for a little longer, even as his mind was already made up. With a few lazy strokes to his cock, Viktor snatched up his lube and poured it over his hardening dick. 

“I’m going to fuck you like this, feel you clenching around me, begging for me.” Viktor groaned out as he slipped the sleeve over his now throbbing cock. 

The tips poured in the more Viktor snapped out things he would be doing to whoever was with him as he fucked up into the slick silicon wrapped around him. 

“Fuck, you feel so good. So good for me. You take my cock so well; I would pound you like this forever, till you’re crying, begging for me to stop even though we both know you just want me to go harder, faster.” The slick sound as he moved his hand faster over his dick was being picked up by the mic, and his fans let him know just how much that was appreciated. 

“Yes, fuck. I’m close. I’m going to cum for you. Fill you up so good, so you are dripping with my cum. Make you mine; you’d like that wouldn’t you? Cum for me. Cum with me.” Viktor panted as he grunted, spilling hot and sticky into the silicon around his cock, breath ragged and his hair sticking to his sweaty face. 

“That was amazing, thanks for the amazing night, as always.” Viktor huffed out before collapsing to his side and lazily running his fingers through his messy hair. He tugged the cock sleeve off and let the cum still on his dick slowly slide onto his sheets, earning him another few tips before almost all his viewers signed off.

All but one. 

“Hey, Yuu.” Viktor smiled, eyes on the counter when it clicked down to 1.

**Yuu-praise** _How’d you know it was me?_

“It always is. Did you like the show, tonight?”

**Yuu-praise** _ You know I like all your shows. _

**Yuu-praise** _…_

 **Yuu-praise** _It was fucking hot._

Viktor laughed, pushing himself up so he could braid his hair before bed, a habit he always had, but he now shared with you while they talked after his shows. 

“Glad you enjoyed it. Bet you would look pretty on my cock.” 

**Yuu-praise** _Yeah… as you would on mine._

Viktor flushed but agreed happily. 

“You’ll have to show-” Viktor paused when he heard the distinct buzzing of his phone ringing - it was late, so he knew whatever it was, it had to be important. “Yuu, I’m sorry but my phone is ringing, and it’s got to be important this late at night, talk soon. Remember to clear yourself up!” Viktor beamed, looking directly into the camera before cutting the stream and reaching for his phone. 

“Chris?”

“ _ Hamster boy wants to do a collab. _ ” Chris sounded breathless and slightly panicked. 

“You mean, your soulmate?” 

“ _ Yes! My fucking soulmate literally just send me a long-as-shit message introducing himself and explaining why it’s the greatest idea since sliced bread! _ ”

“Are you walking over here?” Viktor sighed, looking at his dirty sheets and distinct pantslessness. 

“ _ I’m walking up to your stairs now! _ ” Chris huffed and hung up the phone. 

So much for the post-orgasm bliss, Viktor had been hoping to bask in. “Pants first, then worry about everything else.”

* * *

 

Want to find out what happens with these two soulbound camboys and their collab show? You can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055093). :D

You can find me on my [tumbr](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/), [discord](https://discord.gg/UHFjU6) and I wanted to share you some previews of some of my zine pieces! [@yoimoviezine](https://yoimoviezine.tumblr.com/) \- [my preview](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/post/178009100685/ice-speculation-preview). [@domesticotayuri](https://domesticotayurizine.tumblr.com/) \- [my preview](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/post/178058865075/sneaky-preview). [@mental-fire-zine](https://mental-fire-zine.tumblr.com/) \- [my preview](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/post/177769476051/pandamilo-i-am-humbled-and-so-very-excited-to-be) and I am also now moding for [Isekai](https://isekaiyoizine.tumblr.com/) which is an AU zine that is correctly taking apps and you should so apply. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos fuel me! <3


	5. Confliction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some character perspective jumping! And our little Tiger appears! :P Comforting Viktor and some flirting also occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd try and update this a little faster but it is about 1.5-2 weeks between my updates. I'm sorry XD But things keep coming up and I don't want to give you all like half-arsed chapters so it takes me a bit. I am getting there with all my zine pieces though so hopefully I'll get on a weekly schedule update at some point!  
> Anyway! As you can see the tags have been updated! I'm terribly excited about this chapter because it adds another of my faaavourite pairings!  
> (Sorry about all those exclamation marks, can you tell I'm excited? XD)  
> But anyway! This update comes with a side-fic for Sara and Mila :D I debated whether it should be explicit or not but what I ended up with is just soft domesticness rather than anything sexual XD I will tell you all though, I actually enjoy writing for them sooo if people feel like they deserve some smut of their own - I can provide! So let me know XD But for now, I'll shut up and I really hope you enjoy this update <3

**Peaches (11:36 am)** _I’ll be home tomorrow._

 **You (11:37 am)** _Excuse me?_

 **You (11:37 am)** _I am hoping your show with your soulmate went exceptionally well and not that you’re in the hospital with a broken dick or something and just don’t wanna admit it._

There was a delay of about ten minutes before Yuuri’s phone buzzed again. Opening it up, he nearly choked on his tongue. Phichit was clearly shirtless; dark hickeys littered his chest, and his hair was sticking up at odd angles. On his chest, blurry eyed and turned towards the camera was the person Yuuri knew as _Intoxicated Chris_ , his best friend’s soulmate and the person Yuuri was 99% sure was _his_ soulmates best friend.

They both looked fucked out, tired and like they had utterly owned each other and marked as much of the other as they could. It took a few scans for Yuuri to release they were holding their hands at a weird angle, zooming in Yuuri laughed when he saw their equally terrible soulmarks on display.

 **You (11:50 am)** _Hi Chris. :P You better be taking good care of Peaches, he’s a delicate one and bruises easily. Although, you seem to have worked that out all on your own. Have a nice day you two. Phichit, please don’t come back home stinking of sex - you know I’m desperate :P_

 **Peaches (11:51 am)** _I’ll shower, but I can’t make any promises :D_

 **Peaches (11:52 am)** _Chris says he has someone to set you up with!_

Yuuri groaned, he hated being set up, and Phichit was well aware of it. But he also hadn’t actually admitted to Phichit he had a sneaking suspicion (okay, it was confirmed, but Yuuri liked to live in a world of denial) who his soulmate was and if Chris was going to set him up with either Vitya or anyone else - either way, it wasn’t going to go as well he wanted it to.

 **You (11:54 am)** _Use protection. Enjoy your night off cooking, you bastard. You owe me one._

They took turns cooking on particular days and Phichit had a habit of _conveniently_ being out on night’s he was meant to cook.

_Now, what do I do with my day?_

Yuuri pulled out his phone and flicked a message to Vitya. It was a habit now; when he was bored and needed someone to talk to he found himself pulling up the camboy app he'd installed on his phone so he could make sure of the snap service included in the full packages was at is fingertips. Honestly, he had never had a reason to install it before Vitya came along; he never wanted to just _chat_ with any of the other camboy’s like he did with Viktor.

_It’s probably a soulmate thing._

Frowning to himself, Yuuri sighed at his brain’s admittance.

 **Vitya.In.The.Sheets** _Yuuuuuuuu! Hi! :D How are you today? This is earlier than you usually message, is everything alright?_

 **Yuu-praise** _Yeah, my plans just fell through today. Sorry to bug you outside our usual times._

 **Vitya.In.The.Sheets** _Yuuuu, you aren’t bugging me! In fact…_

**Vitya.In.The.Sheets has attached a file**

Yuuri opened the link to an image of Vitya’s reflection, t-shirt and boxers with a semi-hard erection clearly visible. It was difficult for Yuuri not to groan at the bright smile that sat on Viktor’s face in the picture.

_The poor man doesn’t even understand why he likes talking to you so much - it’s all chemical, he deserves so much better than you._

Grumbling at his anxiety and fears out in full force today, his was pulled from his dramatic reflection when Viktor replied again.

 **Vitya.In.The.Sheets** _I was trying to figure out what to wear today, but I got distracted thinking about some things, and you messaged me at the perfect time, it seems._

Yuuri only hesitated for a split second before replying.

 **Yuu-praise** _What were you thinking about?_

 **Yuu-praise** _And how much time have you got before you have to leave for whatever you are meant to do today?_

They ended up getting off together with a string of messages and some strategically sent pictures’ - just to add to the appeal of what they were doing. Although Yuuri never showed much of himself, Viktor always praised him on how pretty he was, and if he didn’t have a praise kink before, Viktor had definitely given him one.

 **Vitya.In.The.Sheets** _Well, it was delightful chatting with you, as always. Also, thank you for letting me us your picture as my background for my work phone. ;P I’ll protect it with my life! Message me later if you need to Yuu. Have a lovely day/night/time :D_

Yuuri buried his face in his pillow. He couldn’t believe that Viktor had actually _asked_ to use a picture of Yuuri’s hard dick as his phone background, but he really couldn’t believe he had _agreed_ to it. Although, it wasn’t his fault - Vitya had asked him in the middle of his post-orgasm bliss, no one should be asked questions then, there needs to be a law or something against it.

At least Viktor had agreed to let Yuuri use a picture of _him_ as his lock screen. Although, Yuuri had options of less explicit images then Vitya had at hand and Yuuri found himself with a smiling Vitya, a braid sitting loosely on his shoulder, one he had plated while talking with Yuuri after a show - Yuuri had opted to cut out the part of the picture that showed Viktor’s softening cock and cum still splattered on his stomach. That sort of thing was much more private (even if he was sharing it with more people then he would like to think).

Yuuri was startled when his phone buzzed again - it was Vitya, of course.

 **Vitya.In.The.Sheets** _I ended up going with this! What do you think?_

The attached picture was of Viktor in tight, dark-red jeans, black ankle boots and a loose dark blue t-shirt that made his eyes look even brighter, light make-up on his face and his hair hanging softly over his shoulders.

Yuuri immediately changed his lock screen.

***

_Earlier that same day..._

“Yura?”

“ _Hey, shithead. Take me for coffee today._ ” Viktor’s cousin, Yuri, snapped on the other end of the phone.

“No need to be rude, Yura. But sure, want to meet around 1-ish? Is there some reason I'm being graced with your presence when I’ve barely seen you since you started university?” Viktor flexed his toes as he painted them a deep blue.

“ _I found my soulmate, and I need to talk to you about it… they’re a guy. I’ll see you at Min’s cafe at 1.”_ Yuri hung up as soon as he was finished speaking.

“Well, that’s an interesting development.”

***

Yuri Plisetsky, accepted into university on an artist scholarship, part-time barista and full-time sass, never really took much notice or thought about what it would mean to have a soulmate. His parents had been soulmates but it hadn’t helped them stay together in the long run when his Dad got cancer and his Mother couldn’t handle the pain. That’s when he had moved in with his Grandpa and Viktor - although, he had moved out not long after Yuri moved in.

Now Yuri was living in the campus dorms and working at the 24 hours coffee shop around the corner. It was a great set up, even if he still accepted the money that was deposited weekly into his account from Viktor - they never spoke about it, but Yuri really was grateful for the help.

It was only a few months into classes, and Yuri had already found his group of friends and settled into a routine. That was until they closed down the corridor he usually heads down to his 8:45 am art-history lecture and found himself in a completely different part of the building.

Rounding a corner, Yuri went to side-step a group of three guys chatting outside a classroom when he couldn’t help catching part of their conversation.

The long-haired-guy spoke first, “Anne is going to meet at the party, but Iss says she needs us to pick her up.”

“How’s that going to work?” The voice was warm, rumbling a little in the shortest guys chest as he spoke and Yuri found himself whirling on them.

“Holy shit!”

There was a pause as the shortest guy, still managing to be taller then Yuri himself, turned and scanned over Yuri’s body - clearly appreciating whatever he was seeing.

“Otabek.” The guy offered his hand to Yuri, the corners of his mouth turned up slightly as he looked right into Yuri’s eyes.

“Umm… Yuri.”

“Oh no fucking way, I can’t believe it!” An obnoxious looking guy threw his arm over Otabek’s shoulder and smirked, blatantly checking Yuri out. The guy was wearing a shirt open almost to his navel which showed off what looked like French swirling on his chest and the words: _The weather here is beautiful_ under it.

Apparent marks were usually only flaunted once you found your soulmate and Yuri honestly hoped this guy had because the way he was staring at Yuri was starting to make him slightly uncomfortable.

“Fuck off, Jean.” Otabek chuckled, shoving the man, _Jean,_ into the wall next to them.

“Oi, JJ. Let’s let these new mates get acquainted. Guang-Hong is waiting for me, anyway.” The long-haired guy grabbed Jean into a headlock and tugged him off down the corridor.

Yuri was going to be late for class, but he honestly couldn’t find a way to communicate the _walk_ command to his feet.

“Sorry about him - he’s actually a nice guy when he wants to be, and he’s really lovely with his soulmate.” Otabek sighed, taking his eyes off his friends once they had left and he knew they were gone before he turned back to Yuri. “So, um… yeah, soulmate’s hey?”

Yuri flushed a little, shrugging before he decided he should probably actually answer with _words._ “Eh, yeah. Apparently so.” He found himself carefully studying the floor under his foot as he spoke.

“You weren’t expecting a guy, were you?” Otabek sighed as if this was exactly what he’d expected.

“It’s not that… I mean, I really hadn’t thought about it at all? I, um… have never really been interested in anyone, male or female.”

Just because you usually found your soulmate at some point, it didn’t mean people didn’t sleep around before hand. It was common for people to have ‘boyfriends’ or ‘girlfriends’ even when they knew they would be dropped as soon as the words marked on their skin were uttered in their presence.

For Yuri, that had never been the case. He hadn’t found anyone he was remotely interested in. That wasn’t to say he couldn’t appreciate that Otabek was attractive… actually, _very_ attractive.

Yuri let himself examine the man in front of him slowly. Tight grey jeans, a black t-shirt and a leather jacket, thrown over the top. He was quite aesthetically pleasing with a nice face; an undercut, the top of his hair swirling and long in a way that made Yuri want to reach out and touch it.

“Yuri?” Otabek smirked, obviously attempting to get Yuri’s attention for what was not the first time.

“Huh?”

“Alright so here’s what I’m thinking. Just because we’re soulmates, doesn’t mean we have to jump into this serious relationship, sleep together tonight, and move in tomorrow thing some soulmates do. We can start slow, get to know each other. I’m not going to be seeing anyone else so you can basically have as much or as little of my time as you would like. I’ll leave the ball completely in your court.” Otabek paused, hesitating for a second before he lent forward to get close to Yuri’s ear, his breath hot and almost tickling Yuri’s neck. “Because even if you weren’t expecting me, I am in _no_ way disappointed my soulmate is you.”

After convincing his brain to reboot, Yuri offered Otabek his phone to put in his number before he had to hurry off to his class. Head still primarily nonfunctional as the teacher glared at him for coming in late.

“Yura?” Georgi, Yuri’s friend since they were born, lent over his desk, eyebrows creased in concern.

Yuri couldn’t really find words to express his present state of mind, so he simply reached up and put his hand over his shoulder - hidden under his t-shirt was his soulmark that very few people knew was there, but Georgi was one of them.

“Viktor is going to have an absolute _fit_ when he finds out that someone else met their soulmate before he did.”

***

“Vitya!” Minami appeared at Viktor’s side as he plonked down in his usual booth for coffee. Minami Kenjirou inherited his parent's small cafe when he turned 18, and he had made it completely his own - which happened to be one of Viktor’s favourite places to relax. Warm, homey with simple, quality food, good coffee and of course, overly friendly staff.

“Want the usual or is Chris on his way over too?”

Viktor couldn’t help but smile when he remembered the specific reason Chris would most definitely _not_ be joining him for lunch today.

“Nah, Yura is on his way over. Apparently, he’s… anyway, I’ll have a coffee while I wait, we might order food.” Viktor stopped himself before he informed the excitable twenty-year-old that his ‘adopted-little-bro’ had found his soulmate. Viktor didn’t need another reason for Yuri to be pissed off at him above the usual grump he received from his younger cousin.

Almost as soon as Minami left, Yuri slipped into the booth across from Viktor.

“Yura! How are you… you don’t look very good. You okay? Have you been eating enough? Do you need me to send more-”

“I’m fine.” Yuri snapped, signing as he pressed his palms into his eyes before continuing. “I thought I’d have years to deal with this whole soulmate, bullshit. I know it’s meant to be a good thing but like… I don’t have time for myself, let alone someone else. And it’s a _guy._ It’s not like I really mind but I just thought…” Yuri sighed, clearly finished speaking for now as Minami appeared with Viktor’s coffee and took their order for food and Yuri’s drink.

“You thought you would be with a girl?” Viktor prompted as he sipped his coffee.

“Honestly, I never thought I’d even find them - it does happen sometimes. I mean, I haven’t ever been interested in anyone. And he is…”

Viktor smirked when he saw the quirk in Yuri’s lip as he clearly thought back to his encounter with his soulmate.

“Look, Yura. This is the way I see it. Give the guy a chance; if he’s a decent person, which he would have to be to be your soulmate, he will understand not rushing into anything. There are cases where a soulmate isn’t necessarily a sexual thing. It can just be the kind of relationship that’s easy, that’s the closest person you have in the world. But that is something you two have to decide together, and I’m guessing ignoring him like I bet you have been for however long it’s been since you met, isn’t just going to make him go away.”

Yuri glared at him across the table as Minami appeared with their food, completely used to the hostile vibes pouring off Yuri to pay them any mind as he prattle on about the new special he wanted to make.

“Start without me; I have to duck to the loo.” Viktor waved at Yuri to start eating before taking off to the bathroom, and Minami left him to his food.

Yuri knew Viktor was annoying but honestly wasn’t a stupid person. Yuri trusted his opinion on the important things, and he found himself pulling out his phone to flick Otabek a message. He typed out a few different responses before the vibrating on the table was starting to drive him crazy. Viktor’s phone was sitting face down and buzzing periodically - whether it was ringing or someone was messaging him, Yuri honestly wasn’t sure but it was driving him crazy, and he needed to shut it up.

Picking up the phone and clicking the button to light up the screen he found himself almost hurling the phone across the room before he simply slammed it back down on the table, probably a little too hard, although, breaking it wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing.

“Yura?” Viktor appeared at the table again, confusion on his face as he looked from Yuri’s horrified expression to the phone slammed onto the table, Yuri’s hand still holding it down as if it might turn over and he would see it again.

“Why in fuck’s name do you have a picture of a dick as your fucking lock screen you god damn pervert!” Yuri almost screamed, utterly mortified as he quickly pulled his hand away from the phone as it vibrated again.

“Oh! I must have bought the wrong phone. Sorry, Yura.” Viktor waved it off casually, grabbing the phone back and looking at what was causing it to buzz.

“There is so many things wrong with that sentence, I don’t even know where the fuck to begin with it.”

“Oh Yura, get over it. I’m a camboy; I need a phone for it, so I got a second one.” Viktor shrugged like announcing you did porn was an everyday occurrence.

“It’s the same phone case, though!” Yuri groaned, his brain refusing to focus on anything else that was currently coming out about where Viktor got… “IS THAT HOW YOU SEND ME MONEY EVERY WEEK?”

Viktor smiled, as if that was all Yuri needed as an answer.

“Fuck off you pervert, knowing Chris and Mila were doing it was enough but fucking hell. Aren’t any of you sane?”

“Ah, Yura, it’s okay. We’re all insane here. Now, send your soulmate a message before he starts thinking you’re dead and sends out a search party and I’ll reply to this message.” Viktor began typing on _that_ phone when he was finished talking.

“Don’t fucking sext at the table with your freaking cousin.”

“I’m not sexting. It’s called flirting; there’s a difference.” Viktor finished sending his message to Yuu about his thoughts on what the other should do for dinner since his other plans had fallen through. Ending the text with a heart without even thinking about it until after he’d hit send.

The response that came through almost instantly made his heart thud.

_You’re the one full of all these good ideas :P Now enjoy your coffee, Vitya. <3 _

* * *

 

[Sara/Mila side fic here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166177) <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.  
> I have side fics planned, for other couples :P but obviously I won't force anyone to read anything other then Viktor for the main story.


End file.
